proto99fandomcom-20200214-history
Robotic Resistance
Robotic Resistance is a video game idea. It is a 3D platformer and an open world game that follows the adventure of the Robotic Resistance who attempt to save their race; the Protos from being controlled by evil scienctist; Professor Plasmon. Gameplay Single-player You play as Proto, the main character and you must complete tasks set in each indiviudal area. There are varied tasks, but they are split into three categories; A to B; a basic platformer level, Villager's request; and Boss battle; where you go head to head with a powerful enemy. Once you complete a task, you will be rewarded with anything like a new upgrade or an entrance to a new area. Proto's main attack is Fuel Fist which allows him to create an aura around himself that causes damage to others when touched. Proto has three lives to begin with, but the number of lives can be increased by upgrades and not only does he have a life bar, he has fuel bar that tells the player how much power is left in Proto's Fuel Fist. The bar can be increased with upgrades too. Later on in the game, Proto gains upgrades that will allow him to turn his arms into three different weapons; a Shotgun, a Flamethrower, a AK-47 and a Minigun. Proto's robot dog, Bark is playable in certain areas where he rides him like a horse and the objective is to survive incoming obstacles as he is going at full speed. Some Bark levels take place in the sky, as he has the ability to fly. All members of the Resistance are playable too. Tank's gameplay is slow, but chaotic as he controls four destructive weapons; a Minigun, a Bomb Launcher, a Triple Laser and a Pinball bullet fire that makes the bullets bounce of every surface they hit. Pinhead controls vechiles like the Beach Jeep, the Hoverbike and the Dragon Cannon. Nano's gameplay is based on weapons like Tank's, however, Nano is moved forward automatically and the player controls his use of weapons and which side direction he goes. And finally, Sheen is playable, but very rarely. He is agile and fast, but can also chamaflagoue, making him invisible to enemies. He can defend himself with his own Fuel Fist ability, but it is not where as powerful as Proto's Fuel Fist. Areas There are ten areas in the whole game. They all have different envioments and sizes and there are indinvidual bosses to face in each one. *'Oil Mountain- '''The place where all of the world's remaining oil is stored. It is rather small for an mountain, but it's also peaceful and is filled with fluffy sheep and friendly farmers. Plasmon commands Gamma to steal the oil. *'Bionic Beach- A sunny beach known as the number one place for stressed robots. It is extremely large and is filled with all sorts of residents. A bodyguard known as Bob Beachman protects the beach from harm, but struggles to once Plasmon's Protos arrive. It is located below Oil Mountain. *Ice City- A freezing cold city owned by a tribe who are constantly terrified by the monsterous yeti; Yeti-Man. It holds the annual Robot Skating competetion ever year and is slowly being turned into a Robot Base by Protos. The city itself can only be entered if one goes through it's torturous caves. *Robotic Ruins- Once a large temple for spritiual robots, this place is said to be the place where the first robot was invented. However, it is slowly crumbling to pieces because something is destroying it. Very few actual people live here. The ruins are located in the Dehydrating Desert. *V Manor- A giant, floating mansion owned by the mysterious Sir V. Many of the snobby creatures and robots come here to dine with Sir V, but Proto soon realises that they are only here because they are under the control of V. The mansion is located above the Robotic Ruins. *Soundwave Casino- A must-visit for robots visitng Hollywud, this casino is owned by Tempo; a millionare music artist and friend of Proto. Tempo invited Proto here, but once he arrives, employees who work at the casino tell stories of events caused by Tempo. It is located in Hollywud. *Pyscho Circus- A insane circus filled with the creepiest and deadliest of clowns. The rides and food in the fun centre of the circus are enough to make Chuck Norris cry. The performers are constantly said to be abused by the owner of the circus; Dr. Freakenstein. It is located in the outskirts of Hollywud. *Land of the Depressed- A dark and depressing land which according to folklore; was originally known as France. This place is also quite hazardous as black holes, tornadoes and devilish creatures roam the lands. The origin of this land's depression is yet to be discovered. A lonely midget called Petite romes the Eiffel Tower in the Land. It is located where France orignally was. *Demon's Fall- Before entering Plasmon Island, this hellish world must be conquered. Lava, fire, devil ducks and the most powerful of Plasmon's robots are found here. It is located near the Land of the Depressed. *Plasmon Island- Where Proto and Plasmon finally meet for a showdown. This is Plasmon's secret lair and is also in the shape of Plasmon's head. Some robots who guard the island are actually out of Plasmon's control and help Proto reach his foe. It is located in the Demon Fall's lava ocean. Multiplayer There are two types of mutliplayer; Online and Local. Online is a online multiplayer where you can play as any four of the Resistance; Proto, Pinhead, Tank and Sheen and each character has their own style of gameplay. Proto and Tank have a Team Deathmatch style where the player must elimnate other the team with the help of their own team and weapons. Pinhead has Racing matches where the player must comes first in the race and Sheen has a similar style where the player must get to a hidden treasure first by chamaflagoueing and try to be unseen by other players. Local is where Maps *Bionic Beach *Robotic Ruins *Land of the Depressed Plot Synopsis In the very distant future, robots and humans live together in harmony. A new type of robots are created called "Protos". 99 types of them are made, but, once a evil scientist known as Professor Plasmon takes all of the robots away, he turns them evil and takes control over them, making them his new army and renamed them "Plas-Bots". ''However all is not lost, as a group of heroic robots known as the Resistance help the most powerful of the Protos escape; Proto 99 and Proto agrees to help the Reistance in their battle agianst Plasmon and help return the Plas-Bots to their original state. Proto is sent to Oil Mountain to stop one of Plasmon's minions; Gamma from stealing all the remaining oil in the mountain. Plasmon wants the oil to feed his new army, but once Proto fights Gamma, he wins and Plasmon's army is reduce by a quater. Soon, Proto decides to a little break on the beach closest to the Mountain; Bionic Beach, the number one place for stressed robots who deserve a break. But, even this place is invested with evil Protos, so the hero robot stops the robots and even assists some of the visiters with their problems. A mafia kinap Proto and he is forced to fight Big Jack. He escapes the mafia by falling down a hole in the beach that leads to some icy caves. Once he travels through them, Proto ends up in Ice City. He is told by villagers that a creature known as the Yeti Man is constantly terrorizing them. Proto goes to his cave to fight him, but he is not as evil as he excepted. Infact, he is quite friendly and relaxed. But, he goes insane when Proto lays down on his sofa and gets dirty snow on his furniture. Once Proto defeats Yeti Man he is picked up by the Reistance in a Helicopter. The team of robots send Proto and Sheen into the Robotic Ruins, where Plas-Bots are constructing a new factory there and the leader of these Protos is Thrash; Proto's brother. Once they arrive, Sheen goes off on his own and so does Proto. He finds Thrash and fights him. This battle with his brother was a struggle, but he won and Sheen destroyed the construction site built by the Protos. Then, a giant, floating mansion arrives right above Proto, so he ventures into the manor. He is greeted by many snobby guests who are being controlled by Sir V and are being forced to dine in the manor for all of eternity. Proto confronts Sir V, who is revealed to be called Vaccum. He battles them and sets the house guests free. One of the house guests is famous music artist, Tempo who invites Proto to his Soundwave Casino in Hollywud. When the Resistance arrive there, they discover that Tempo is planning to rule Hollywud. He can only do this if he destroys Proto and Plasmon will give him an army of robots to rule Hollywud if he succeeds in the assisnation. But, he fails as Proto defeats him and Tank destroys the casino before heading back to base with the others. While at base, Pinhead comes across an advertisement for a circus that is owned by Freakenstein; assistant of Plasmon. Proto and Tank got to the circus straight away and find themselves in Psycho Circus. When he enters the Freak Tent, Proto and Tank find Freakenstein. He is criminally insane and has an obssession with clowns and uses his clown minions to fight Proto and Tank. Tank destroys the minions and Proto goes after Freakenstein. Proto forces Freakenstein to tell him where Plasmon's secret island is which is in the lava ocean of Demon's Fall. Proto and Tank return to base and Pinhead locates Demon's Fall. In order to get there, the Resistance must travel through the Land of the Depressed. Ending Coming soon! Characters 'Proto 99 A robot who escaped the Plasmon factory and this made him one of the only Protos to not be reprogammed by Plasmon. Proto is a fun loving, hexagon head shaped robot who has a passion for limboing and eating all the cherries possible which act as fuel to his systems. He has a robot dog as a best friend, Bark and is part of the Robotic Resistance. He depsises the fact that his Brother Bots are being twisted into being evil by Plasmon and wants to help free them and take down Plasmon. Proto is quite courageous and has many abilities that help him be so. His signature abilities are the Fuel Fist, Gunarm and Jet Boost. He doesn't talk much due to the fact that he's more of a action character than a talking one, but when he does communicate, he is usually quite calm and relaxed, making it easy to talk to him. Proto is the most playable and his gameplay is the closest to being in the category of a platformer. *'Bark-' A loyal robot dog found in the scrapyard of the Proto factory. Bark is Proto's pet robot dog, as well as his best friend. His dialog consists of loud barks (clues in the name). Proto can ride Bark like a horse. *'Tank- '''The leader of the Resistance. He is tall and strong and since he has a gift with gun, he gives Proto the Gunarm upgrade. He is quite out-going and courageous, but also quite protective and caring. Others in the Resistance call him a "softy" for a clump of a metal. *'Pinhead- The genius of the Resistance. He has a triangular head and a amazing ability to understand various pieces of technology. He guides Proto throughout his adventure and can also give him tips on enemies and obstacles. *'Sheen- '''The most mysterious robot of the Resistance. His role in the team is to ride various vechiles and be able to sneak into any place as he is a master of disguise. He doesn't help out Proto as much as the other two, but he still assists him in a time of need. *'Nano- 'The smallest, but who also the most destructive of the Resistance. Nano is a memory stick that Proto uses to interrupt Plasmon's viruses. ''Villians *'Professor Plasmon-' *'Freakenstein-' *'Thrash-' *'Gamma-' *'Big Jack-' Items *'Cherries- '''Used as currency in Bang's universe. They slowly increase your Boost bar and they be used and as money to buy new Goofs. *'Kiwi- 'Worth ten cherries. *'Battery- 'Fills your health bar up. *'Plasmon Bomb- 'Automaticlly explodes once it is touched. It takes a quater of your life away. *'Pillows- 'Once you jump on them, you bounce in whatever direction they are pointing at. *'Helium Tank- 'Allows you to fly, but one attack and you pop into nothing. *'Air bubble- 'Allows you to swim under water, but one attack and it pops. *Shotgun Upgrade- Gives Proto a Shotgun for an arm. It is used for short range and more powerful attacks. *'Flamethrower Upgrade- 'Gives Proto a Flamethrower for an arm. It is used to burn enemies and ice. *'AK-47 Upgrade- 'Gives Proto a AK-47 for an arm. It is used for all around objectives. *'Minigun Upgrade-''' Gives Proto two miniguns for arms. It is used for long range attacks and it has the most ammo out of all the upgrades. Bosses *Gamma-''' AKA Proto 87, Gamma is one of Plasmon's top minions. Like all of the other Protos in the 80's series, he has one eye and an offensive weapon for an left arm; a eletrical whip. He has five lives and is perhaps the easiest boss in the game. He is fought on the top of Oil Mountain. *'Big Jack- '''A bodyguard of Little Mac's, this guy is abonormally huge and has had a few robotic modifications done to him to make him more deadly and threatening. He has eight lives and can only be defeated with Gunarm upgrades. He is fought in the Little Mac's hideout on Bionic Beach. *'Yeti Man- A relaxed yeti who accidently scares Ice City's tribe with his seemingly, aggresive roars which can only be translated by robots. He only has three lives, but it hard to attack because of his enhanced strength and defense. He is fought in his cave in Ice City. *Thrash- AKA Proto 98, Thrash is Plasmon's top henchman. Because he and Proto are in the same series of Protos, Thrash shares abilities with his rival, making him hard to defeat. He has six lives and uses Proto's abilities against him, but he is much more stronger and slower than his counterpart. He is fought in the centre of the Robotic Ruins. *Vaccum- Formally known as Sir V, Vaccum is a billionare Tiger who owns V Manor. He carries his trusty vaccum cleaner everywhere with him and he cleans everything, but himself, resulting him in him being dirty. He has nine lives and uses his vaccum as a weapon. He is fought in his Dining Room in V Manor. *Tempo- A robot music artist, Tempo is a millionare who owns a casino known as Soundwave Casino. He pretended to Proto's friend, but was really working for Plasmon. He has four lives and uses his ability to create powerful and damaging soundwaves to attack. He is fought on the roof of Soundwave Casino and his boss battle theme is a remix of Earthquake by Labrinth. *Freakenstein- Plasmon's assistant, Dr. Freakenstein is not only a genius, but is cursed with the insanity of a madman. He also abuses the clowns that work for him because they are what drove him insane in the first place. He has five lives and uses his enhanced agility and stamina to avoid attacks. He is fought in the Top Tent in Pysho Circus. *Petite- A silent french mime who turned France into the evil land it is today. He has extendable arms that reach out of his sleeves and he lives in the Eiffel Tower. He has fifteen lives and to defeat him you must chase him. He is fought on the Eiffel Tower in the Land of the Depressed. *The Beast- A demon who rules The Devil's Cliff. He originally had a normal demon head, but he misplaced it one day and had to replace it with a teddybear head. He has ten lives and is fought while riding Bark. *Professor Plasmon- '''The final boss battle in the game. For most of the fight, he is inside his newest creation, Proto 100, a robot who shares all abilities with all the previous Proto robots. He has three phrases; #Proto must race up a circular tower to reach the head of Proto 100. Proto 100 is in the middle of the tower and you must dodge his endless traps. This is a 2D section. #Proto must use a jet pack and his minigun upgrades to fight Proto 100 in the sky. While climbing up the tower, Plasmon commanded his machine to fly through the roof of the island and Proto followed him. #Plasmon has now told the island to self destruct in five minutes, so this fight must last as short as possible. Proto uses a upgrade gave to him by Pinhead and it transforms him into a gigantic version of Proto. Category:Series